The Fading
by SweetRevengeful
Summary: A human is sent to the 'gifted' school after she has no where else to go to live with a relative but her situation is about to become more strange.


**THE FADING**

Chapter one:_ Pixie Sticks and Cigarette kicks_

* * *

''I hear the new girl is kinda werid'' 

''Oh? How."

"She looks kind of I dunno...Doom&gloom and she doesn't smile...At all."

"Well, That doesn't make her werider than the rest of us...I mean...We're mutants right? It doesn't get werider than that."

The 'new girl' sat on the edge of her new bed, staring out the window and on to the changing trees with the sun setting behind them. She sighed, flumbing with her hands that rested in her lap. It was either here or, some 'home' for oprhanes. But, this place was looking more like a 'home' than a school for gifted youngsters. The girl's grandmother had died and left no will, with no family(to speak of) or, friends( who were too far away) to take her in the girl found herself sitting in a office that smelled of old coffe ,and moldly pickled brains with a lady who gave her a choice ,and obviously she chosed the live at the 'school' with her aunt. She sighed again once more but with a longer breath that sounded more like a whisper. Laying back, she contemplated her sitution. If things didn't work out she could always runway to...Somewhere far, far away.

But if things did turn out for the good, what then? They would end up hating her some point in time, even...Even before this mutant outbreak happend she was always an outsider looking in at what...Seemed like nothing she could ever have; Normality.

''So...It seems.'' Muttering to herself, in the now darken room.

A few moments later there was a knock at her door. She wondered for a second and a half if it was her god mother Orro who showed her around ealier or, if it was...A welcome commity? _Great..._

As she pulled the door open she braced herself for those smiley friendly faces, but what she saw...She was slightly disappointed. A guy who appeard slighty older than herself peered down at her with almost a wolfish smile. He had dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. Eyes that reflected her small pale image perfectly.

"So...'' His breath slightly tickled her nose, it smelled of pixie sticks and cigarettes. The girl frowned and quickly shut the door in his face, she didn't feel like talking very much. Besides...She didn't need a friend right now...Or, a guy to use her. As soon as she turned on her heel to go to her window, there was a hesitant knock at the door. The girl didn't look at it, she just rolled her eyes and sighed, not even brothing to look back. If this guy who's breath smells of candy and rat posion really wants to see her half hidden face or, wants to chat with this werido than he would turn the knob and walk in. It's not like it's locked anyways.

She closed her eyes and sat at the end of the bed, waiting for another knock so, she can tell him where to go and how to get there. It never came...

Thirty minuntes to an hour later the girl was reading a book, already unpacked and unwanting to venture outside to avoid the stares and whispers. The book was interesting and long enough to consume the hours of the day so, she wouldn't have to talk to anybody or, do anything with anybody; it was her own little shield against everything and anything social. But, the one thing the book could not protect her against was her lonliness, everytime her sadness would beg for some company she would hum to herself to drown out her inner cries for some interaction. The girl would not allow herself to be hurt again, to be betrayed again. She would not let her guard down, she would never let her guard down. _Pleaseee..._ Her heart would whisper, _Pleaseee..._

A soft echo of foot steps out in the hall caught her attention, she lowered the book from her chest and stared at the bottom of the door.Waiting for the sign of someone's shadow looming over her door or, just passing through. The girl thought for a momment, she should jump up and lock the door but, she was unable to move. For some reason for about a second and a half her thoughts were drawned to the moive BeetleJuice ,and the scene where the adults are possessed and start dancing around the table,and the shrimp suck their faces. She shook her head and frowned now wasn't the time for brusts of random thoughts. The girl waited again, no shadow, no sounds of footsteps and she let out a relieved sigh and let her body relax against the bed's head board. No way was she ready for any forced human contact, well...Other than her godmother, she couldn't deal with it.

The girl closed her eyes and breathed deeply, maybe she'll take a cat nap? She'll need her strength to force smiles, fringe happiness and appear utterly norman...well, appear it. Then she brust out in laughter when the voice of Micheal Keaton as BeetleJuice invaded her sad throughts..._''Go ahead, Make my milliniumn!''_

For one logical reason or, another BeetleJuice phases made everything alittle bareable but, laughing out loud in public gave her more strange stares and odd looks. _Oh, well...You can't please everyone now can you?...I can't even please myself. _

Remembering a time where she was 'normal' and laughing in public was not seen as crazy a person would do yet but, a happy person with happy thoughts. With friends who cared about others and not themselves, where drugs and drinking was far from their minds as well as hers. When boys were childish and funny, not sexy, dangerous nor, flirtious.Well...They were still childish. Time where she wasn't consumed in books about teenage lost and love, where every story that came unde her finger tips didn't seemed to be her own story done a thousand times over and a thousand more.

_...Teenage agnst sucks monkey balls!_

Mmmm...Candy sounds good right now, Pixie sticks and Coke Cola, pop rocks and gummy bears. _...Pixie sticks? Hmmm..._

_I bet he might have some goodies, I doubt he'll speak to me again after I slam the door in his really cute face. But, this itch...My sweet tooth is aching for some sugar!_

Could she sneak down to the small kitchen she notice on the way up to her room ealier? Could they have sweet, sweet sugar...Or, fucking splenda? To anyone's offense she would say she was going to die the way she lived, all the wrong desions (well...Maybe not all of them) and unhealthly snacks. She looked around the room as if someone was watching her, she pulled on her black jacket and parted her dark hair. Looking down at her book, deciding if she should bring it or, not. After eight full seconds of consideration she picked it up and open the door. Tip-toeing down the hallway, holding her breath and walking on the spaces between the floor rug and wall. It was an ocd thing that she couldn't help but do. Pushing herself gently against the wall, slowing turning her head to peer around the corner. No, sign of movement. No, mummer of voices could be heard. The coast was clear as she slip out of the small hallway and down a longer one, glancing at the closed doors, she couldn't even hear herself breathe over the sound of her beating heart.

This sneaking around was familiar to her, she done it hundreds of times before expect it involved climbing on to the roof through her bedroom window and shimming down a drain pipe to the waiting face below. Those were good times, or...Were they bad times...? The girl shook her head, she didn't want to remember the past. To remember those who she hurt, how she hurt herself, how she made the people she love cry. No...She wasn't going to choke up again, The past was over and this was the now.

_The car was totally crushed...But, you surrived. They say it was a mircle...They say lots of things don't they?_

She reminded herself that it wasn't her fault, he was the one behind the wheel...It was his idea.

_But you didn't say 'no' did you. You didn't say anything at all, you laughed with the others...Laughing with dead._

* * *

''Are you sure she's going to be fine? Being a human surrounded by Mutants.'' 

Storm sat her mug of coffe' down and cleared her throat, ''She has nothing to go back to expect her grandmother's empty house...''

''What about her parents?'' Logan asked, sitting across from her.

''She has no parents...Well, ones that could care less about her.''

''And the scar on her throat? Was that them?" Logan's grip on his own cup tighten, he didn't like it when parents harmed or, try to kill their kids. Hell, he didn't like to see kids like her get hurt at all. They've been through hell over, they don't deserve more.

"No, the scar wasn't from them...Emma had fightening encounter with a emotional disought friend. Apparently he was upset about the death of his girlfriend who was one of Emma's best friends, she commited suicide and no one knew why...Expect for... Emma she was... there.'' Storm sighed, '' Well, the boy's parents asked her to come a comfort their son. Well...His depression drove him to the conclusion that it was both his and Emma's fault for her suicide so...Without warning...'' Storm, shifted in her seat. She wasn't really comfortable speaking about this momment.

''You can guess the rest...Only she surrived and he...Wasn't so lucky.''

Logan didn't know how to really react, his brow furrowed and he licked his lips. Storm gazed in her cup..."It seems horrible things follow her around. I just wish...The professor was back from his meeting to hel-''

''Storm...'' Logan cut her off. ''If that kiddo can surrive a attack like that and live than she's strong and brave. She'll be alright.''

"I...Would like to believe that."

* * *

Emma slipped past open doors like a shadow, the ocupants inside seemed ingorant of her, that she liked. She never liked to be put on the spot or, under the spotlight. Hell...She didn't like flash lights being shinned in her face. Who didn't? Only when she reached a narrow hall way attached to the stair case did she finally mummered _'Shit...'_

Voices travelling up the stairs acompained by creaks and thrumps on the steps, Emma tried not to panic or, looked alarmed. She simply sprunned around and being to quickly walk way with her book opened in her face and her hood over her head. The voices got louder, got closer until she was sure enough they had reached the top of the stairs.

''Whatever am going to bed'' Spoke one, which his tone sounded familiar.

''Hey! It's still early, whata got a test tomorrow or, sumthin?'' Asked another, He sounded like a friend she once had.

_''Aww...Com'on babygurl, don't play mean''_

He was an idot, maybe if he had some common sense he wouldn't be in the cold damp soil...In the dark, she knew he never like the dark. He hated it...He was scared of it. Was it the tall-tales of monsters or, the unknown that the darkness promised? Emma was rudely awoken from her thoughts when a hamster started to sing from her jacket pouch_... 'Damn cell phone...Damn Hamster dance.'_ She thought has she slipped down her hood and turned slightly to her left as she grabbed the phone and answered to it, ''Hello?''

''Hey! Whataup? So...How's that mutant school treaten' ya!'' The voice pracitally shouted.

''Oh, hi kelly...How are you doing?'' She fringed the happy 'good-to hear-from you-voice'.

''I asked you a question first!'' Laughed kelly.

''Oh...I dunno friendly I guess. I haven't talk to anyone-''

Kelly cut her off, ''Oh, why? Are you afraid of them...Do some of them look like frankenstein? Humanoids!"

Emma sighed holding the phone away from her ear abit...Trying to regain some hearing. "No,no...That's not it. I don't think they would like-''

''What are you talking about! Your so fun and awesome...Well, was fun until that accident with the suv...Damn that car was smashed to nothing! And you surrived without a scatch! How did you do that by the way? Your still awesome though...'' Kelly was a bit of tv with a broken remote...The channels will keep flippin' and the sound will be all the way up so some the neighboors can hear you predicament.

''Okay, Okay...''Emma sighed, leaning up against the wall...Already tired.''One: Am human and I don't think they'll like that we can't relate. Two: If you call waking up with the bigest hangover ever, not knowing where you are and who the person your laying next to is...Three: I dunno how I surrived! People keep asking me that! Am sick and tired of it! Do you think I feel good about being reminded about the people dead and I who was in the passger seat who should be really super dead surrived? Because it was totally collasped on that side and I would chalk it up as a mistake but, others think it's a second chance...A mircle if you will indulge me alittle. And yes I am awesome.'' The girl took a deep breathe...So frustrated...So ready to fall to the ground and cry...And shake.

''Okay...Calmed down. Take big breaths...Do you still have your inhaler? And I don't mean that model glue you naughty girl!''

Emma had to laugh as she slid down the wall...The model glue that led to having a food fight in the threather parking lot about a year ago, gummy bears and snow caps flying through the air, milkshakes splattering against car windows and doors. Being asked to leave the premises by mangers and security guards. "No, I don't...And I don't have any model glue." Laughing faces, uncontrolable giggles, familiar faces and secluded make-out sessions in the dark in the back,back row as popcorn flew and childern in the front laughed at the big screen.

"So...'' Kelly's voice changed to a best girlfriend about to ask...''So, have you seen any hot mutant guys yet? I heard theres plently to go around there."

Emma looked up for no reason at all and who was standing a few feet shy off her? Mister pixie-sticks and rat posion himself. Staring back at her...Looking like a child who's been caught listening to a parent's conversation. Her heart skipped a few beats and there was this short awkard silence. "I-I dunno...I haven't...Uh-'' She looked to her left and then to her right if sensing someone appoaching. ''I haven't looked around.'' Oh...She wish to disappear into the shadows as the guy smiled slightly taking in her blushing. But his smile faded as Kelly's voice reappeared and broke the slience.

"Awww, Don't lie. You don't stutter when you tell the truth. Your such a bad liar! Or, are you just saying that because the hottie is close by? Or, because of the...Things that happend...I know this is like...Uncool to say...But, seriously get a grip. It's over...It's over, their gone...This is the now and that was the then.'' Kelly's voice dropped to being concerned and serious. Emma could only look helpless at the guy who stood in front her.

"Hey...Listen, boo am going to grab a bite to eat. Talk to ya later!'' Emma fringed happiness again while flippining her phone shut before a protest from kelly could be heard.

"Uh...Hi." Emma shifted her eyes to his feet...His black and white checkered shoes. "Sorry about ealier...I-um...Didn't want to talk to anyone. Things...Just, haven't been working out for me.'' Damn herself, damn herself! Betraying her only protection...The book lay useless on the floor, her mind cursing herself while her heart screamed with joy.

"You mention wanting to grab a bite to eat...'' The guy said quickly, his right hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lighter which he began to play with. "I could show you the kitchen..." He half smiled at her, half expecting her to turn him down. But...She couldn't do it now...Not now, she was in too deep already. The pieces of her life spoken of so freely and caught by his ears.

"Yeah...Thanks that would be super." She smiled...Not fringing it.

With his free hand he lifted her off the ground and on to her feet, she could feel his strength...And she liked, she liked hint of muscle under his slightly tight long black shirt. Emma couldn't help but smile...Embassingly and tuck her a strain of hair behind her left ear. He smiled back, "Am John."

"Hello, John. Am Emma.'' He could of let go of her hand by now but, he didn't...And she would thank him later for that...If she could.

Maybe she could deal with some forced 'human' contact, especially if it was wrapped in a handsome package. John led her down the stairs, their hand loosely helding on to eachother's...His hand was so warm...And her's was simply intoxcated to be warmed and not cold anymore.

_'So...' _Her heart interrupted her throughts, _'So...It begans.'_

* * *

Emma and John searched high and low for something to munch on, a few times bumping into eachother when crossing either side of the room, her head hitting his chest. Cheeks blushing and soft '_excuse me's'. _

"Hey john...'' Emma said softly, turning to face him. '' Want pb&j?'' She asked, holding up a jar of peanut butter and a bag of bread. John smiled at her, a bad boy grin that could have her turned a face a bright vermilion if the presenst of others hovering in the doorway didn't pale her visage. Both heads snapped in the direction of door, their past expriences made them wary of sudden movement or, others approaching them unannounced.

''Hello, Emma.'' Stom smiled from spot in the doorway, leaning on it slightly While Logan stood behind her. "It's good to see your making 'friends'.''

Emma could only nod slightly, her eyes slightly wide and her heart tying to calm it'self from a sudden jolt of fear. ''Good evening Auntie.''

John looked from Emma to storm and Logan who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Emma sallowed, her throat became so dry and the saliva burned and thicken on the way down. ''Me and John were making some sandwhiches, want one...Or, two? She asked, giving a nod in Logan direction. Emma friendly fringed smile was real enough that Storm's eyes glistened with happiness that she seemed doing so good and Logan was right that she could overcome her past.

Emma turned around not before shooting a glance at John who returned it, ''On second thought...'' She began, her voice cracked alittle. ''I forgot something in my room.''

''Oh, before you go...'' Logan smiled at her while taking a seat at the table. ''Since your by the fridge, how about grabbing me a cold one?''

''Su-Sure.'' Emma smiled, ''Taking a step back, opening the door and looking inside.

''You'll have to get it from the bottom left cripser, it under all that lettuce. Have to hide it from the 'under-age' you know...''

The girl nodded her head, reaching into the crisper, wiping away the browing lettuce and grabbing him a bottle with a gray label. The familiar touch the frosted/slimely glass made her lick her lips, she could almost taste the bitter liquid on her cracked lips, almost feel it draining down her throat, leaving a cold chill in it's wake. Oh, yes her and that intoxicating addiction used to be such good friends. Every weekend they would meet up, lips meeting lids over and over, self thought and memories drifting away, burdens of school and life lifting from her shoulders. But, with a price. Waking up, not knowing how you ended up in the floor...And alone. Bottles laying around you, lights dim and a sharp pain pounding in your head and,in you thoughts. Nothing but, pain...Nothing but, cruel reminders returning in numbers.

Oh, yes they had been friends once...Once and promised to never again. But, who could ever deny this begging? This pleding from deep within?

A mental sigh and she spun around, her thoughts felt like forever but, in reality they were only seconds long. Emma handed him the bottle with a smile while her left shut the door, turning around she hurried out of the door while smiling at her 'aunt'.

When she had left did Storm sit down across from Logan. ''That was harsh.'' She said, not looking up at him.

John walked out, mutturing about helping Emma to get what she was going to bring down. As his climbed the steps, looking up from his feet he noticed a smile form sitting at the top. Enma. She had her hood on, her arms wrapped around her knees, her face hidden by hair and legs, she was shivering slightly. He sat by her, John didn't know what drove him...More likely drawned him to her...But, he couldn't help but sit with her at the top of the world (Literary of course).

''John...'' Emma didn't know what made her whisper his name but, something inside her would have pawed (more likely clawed) at her until she broke down crying. She had to speak.

She had to...

Had, _but_ could?

No, she wouldn't.

No one needed to know.

But it ate at her...

Ate and ate at her until she could not stand it

Could not stand this monster, this demon.

Pulling on her heart strings as he spoke.

''Yes?'' He answered her, waiting. He knew...He had done this before, told someone (Bobby) a deep dark secret that could not be kept in anymore, too grim to bare. Expect he was drunk and broke down, haunted by the past..._His past. _Emma was sober, clearly sane...Visably toubled. He could see the signs, the shadows behind her wide eyes, the forced smiles not to mention the over-heard conversation with her friend 'Kelly'.

Yes, yes he knew this all too well. But, unlike Emma he chose smirks than smiles. Sacastic remarks and rude comments opposed to soft thankyous and shy voices. _''John...''_

Emma whispered, peering from under hood.

''Spit it out.'' he demanded, already annoyed. But he was trying to keep his temper in check. It cost him alot not too long ago.

John didn't expect this, her laughing out loud. Just a brust of joy and humor, throwing her head back and wide grins. Shaking her head as she lowered it, letting go of her knees and streching out her legs. John could give a small smile of confusion. '_Sheesh...She's snapped...' _

Emma looked up at him and she laughed harder at the look in his dark eyes. She could easily tell he thought she was nuts but, she wasn't laughing out of insanity but, laughing from a memory. A memory of her friend David making fun of this nerd who handed his nerd girlfriend a dollar for the prep ralley. It was just so funny because the expression David took and the funny pitched voice he produced. Yeah, they were kinda nerds themselves...Her little group at lunch. No...They weren't nerds or, even geeks they were the ones that didn't matter. The losers. Yeah, that was right. And she the biggest loser of them all.

''Am sorry...'' She giggled, pressing her fingers to her mounth, trying to smutter the chuckles.

"I just...I just have these random thoughts and usually their funny scenes from moives or...'' She broke out into a fit of giggles again.

And John was lost in confusion and humor. His smile spread, she seemed to be forgetting what ever toubled her down stairs. That was good, forgetting was always good...But, forgetting took long to do. Even now John had nightmares some they were not dreams at all just pitch black but...But the feeling he got, the feeling was horrible...Terrible.

''My friends...Who are such losers being the jokers at lunch.'' She mangered to gasp and then she sighed with a soft laugh, barely audioable. John noticed she calmed quite abit, the shadows had disappeared and she was left with those pleasant moments of the past no matter how short they were. Then he began to wonder what kinda nightmares she had...Was it of that crash that killed others he over heard her speaking of. Was it something else? Something more sinster...More monstious?

''Drowning...It's Drowning.'' She randomly said, her eyes far off.

''What?'' John asked, pluzzled at her response. Did...Did she hear him? Did he think that or, did he say it out loud? Now, something was really fucking with him. Fuck...Or...No that couldn't be it. But, there was a chance. A chance that maybe she read his mind? But were minds open books? Or, were they something more complicated? Feelings and whispers swiming around in pools of colored thoughts tringed with emotion of memories and dreams. What? What the hell...Now he was becomming random. Great, she was rubbing off on him.

''Huh?'' Emma looked at him, snapping out of whatever spell of stupidity that had been cast over her. He did ask her question, right? Something about nightmares or, something like that...Right? But, it didn't sound like a voice...A voice you would hear when someone spoke. Now her head was hurting, the pain dull but, sharp at the same time...Stinging behind her right eye and her right temple. Was she going through sugar withdrawls?

She stretched her legs a bit more and massaged her head, pressing her finger tips hard into a scalp. The only thing she could think of was... _'Thank god I clipped my nails...'_

John just sat there, his mind flipping and churnning. ''Hey...John.'' Emma said, looking at him while she massaged her temple.

He snapped out from his thoughts and looked at her. ''You wanna show me where you keep your stash?'' Her voiced cracked abit and she coughed into her sleeve. It took a mintue for him to register what she just asked.

Stash? What stash? Did she mean the beer he kept locked in the mini friged next to his bed? Or...Did she mean ciggrettes? Which he kept under his boxers in the top draw of his dresser.Stash...Stash what did she mean?

Emma brow furrowed and if sensing his pridectment(or, it could be from the killer headache) she spoke up.

''You know, your Stash. Your candy Stash."

It was like a bomb went off and stunk his battle ship. Candy! She wanted candy!

''How did you know I had candy?'' He asked, one eyebrow perking up. Now, he wasn't so sure if she couldn't read his mind.

Now she smirked. '' Oh...I think am going through a withdrawl. I smelled pixie sticks before I shut the door in your face ealier. And am sorry...Again.''

''You smelled pixie sticks?'' His head cocked alittle and she smilled sheeplishly.

''Yeah, on your breath. I have this...Like big sugar tooth. I swear the mammel on my teeth is gone.''

Emma's inside voice could have strangled her by now. She spoke without thinking, leaving herself open. She was opening up! Speaking up! What happened to her guard? Her promise to close herself off? Well, that went out the window. Oh, where was that book? It lay forgotten in the hallway.

Maybe this John guy could be her new shield? But, this one could talk. Could feel, could stare back with...Maybe understanding?

''Ha, me too.'' He chuckled. He stood up, bushing his bottom. In this place you had too, kids running up and down the stairs with dirty shoes, grimy socks and muddy feet. Emma did the same, wiping the dirt from her ass. Then they just stood there on the steps, looking at eachother and around one other.

"So...'' One would say.

''Yeah.'' The other would reply.

''Wanna get some treats?''He asked, pulling her hood down over her eyes.

Emma swated his hands away, trying not to break a smile.''Yeah that sounds good.''

John and her started down the hallway after a few feet she didn't feel him next to her. Emma spun around to see John picking up something off the floor, she squinted alittle and realized what he had in his hand as he started to walk towards her. ''Your book.'' John said offering it to her with a smug smile while his other hand tugged at her strings to her hood. Making it shrink around her face. Emma gritted her teeth and push the hood off, slapping his hand as he gave a chuckle.

The girl took the book from him but to only press it against his chest while smiling up at him. ''No, it's your book now. I have no use for it. ''

The boy held the book and flipped through the pages, ''What is it about?'' He asked, glancing up at her.

Emma smiled, ''Why don't you read it and find out?''

John laughed and put arm around her shoulder and Emma could feel her old self comming back not the one who was afraid of the past but, the one who lived for every momment with out thinking of the future or, anything else for that matter. She liked the feel of his arm around her and she couldn't help but lean into him alittle. Things were going fast but, they only seem to moving backwards and not forwards. But, she played the little ghost girl with the sad look on her face for too long. Her Grandmother was dead so there was no need to worry about slipping up, her grandmother died in her sleep and not of a broken heart. Emma was too careful to let inner self out.

The boy noticed the change within her, she began to relax and tense at the same time. Maybe it was too much to touch her this familiarly just yet, but he couldn't help but be drawn to her. When he first saw a glimpse of her when she first walked through the front door behind storm, he couldn't help but stare. Her bright green eyes were the first features he noticed, next was her hair that was framed around her face. Black or, a dark brown he couldn't really tell when the sunlight hit her like that, it appeared almost a brownish red but, her eyebrows were black that he knew. He was like a moth drawn to a flame and that is why he knocked on her room door, to see her up close and not through two large inter-connecting rooms. But, before he could ask her name she shut the door in his face. What a beautiful start.

They walked past the short hall to her room and she noticed that other people noticed them well, the ones with their doors open. They would stick their heads out and look shock to see them walking together, smiling at one another, laughing at other's expressions. Emma could gather from the looks and mutters of the poking out of open doors that John was the resident 'bad boy', and gave a inner bitter smile. The past was difently catching up to her and fast.

The bad boy whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her flesh almost making it unbarable enought to where she wanted to jerk away, but she let the feeling fester instead. His voice was low and smooth as he asked (faintly demanded) for her to put her arm around him and he nodded ,and smiled, to give their small adiunece a good kick to their monkey balls. Her thin arm slipped around him and he pulled her closer, it was nothing sexual or, romantic (even she may have wanted it to be...Alittle). But, it was intimate...In a friendly sortof way. If it was anything but then he would have put his arm around her waist and not her shoulders, but how many couples have she seen where the man had is hand around his girl's waist? She didn't have a clue since she couldn't remember a couple who didn't have their tounges down eachother's throats in the glow of a camp fire. The smell of booze and smoke would be present and the tense sexual heat radiated everywhere.

They stopped in front of a dark wood door and the area around the knob there appeared to be a burn mark that was clearly visable, but Emma didn't ask questions. She let him lead her through the door, his arm slipped off her shoulders as did her arm from around his waist. As John walked towards his bed, moving dirty clothes and things out his way with his feet. Emma tried hard not to giggle as he flick some dirty (what appeared to be) boxers into a small and also messy closet. She decided to move from the door and gather an arm full of clothes and things and stuff them in his closet, they both laugh as he helped her stomp the crap into the small space ,and slam the door shut.

She flipped around, her back pressed against the door and sighed. John sat next to her, in his room he had a king sized bed shoved against the oppsite wall, at the foot of the bed was a large window.And there was a small bathroom to their left and next to her on her right was a tv on a sad looking stand. John suddenly stood and crossed the room collasping on his bed, she watched him as he lay there a few momments. Emma's eyes wander the room again, his room was smaller that was easy to tell because of the way it was kinda cramped. Her room was slightly bigger, her bed was a twin (go figure). And Her window was a bay one, with it's comfortable looking window seat which she was pretty sure was also a small trunk...Good something to hide in. She also remembered a worn vanity opposite of her bed, it looked old. Maybe from the 1930's?

''Do you smoke?''

The question was so unexpected as her mind was lost in it's obessive thinking so, she thought she heard him but it didn't really reigestered.

''Sorry, huh?''

''I asked do you smoke?'' He repeated, sitting up and gazing at her. His eyes seem to flicker towards his dresser.

''No, no but I did forever ago.'' _Yeah...A year or, two was forever ago._

''Oh.'' John's eyes locked fully on hers. ''Did you just up and quit or, did you wing yourself off.''

She blush for no reason at all and looked at the floor. ''I up and quit.'' _Yes, throwing all the packs you had in the garbage disopal is up and quiting...Or is madness?_

''Did you go through bad withdrawals or, were you just great?''

_Jesus what's with the third degree here?_

''You know John as much as I would like to play twenty questions with you I really I don't feel like it.'' She flashed a smile at him, taunting him abit without realizing it.

''Well...'' He flashed her his own playfull grin. ''Would you like to be the questioner for a change?''

''I love to.'' She smiled. He patted the spot next to him and she took her cue and moved across the room, trying not to straut or stride, she just wanted to walk casual. Emma took her place next to him, she laid dow on her side and faced him. They stared at one another, him laying to memick her. The two were close but not close enough within kissing distince.

''Well...'' John began, crossing his arms. '' Are you going to do some asking or are we just going to just stare at eachother?''

Emma frowned, look down at his hands. How she paled in comparasion, how she was tiny and fragile compared to tall and lean frame. ''Um...Where are you oringinal from?''

''Australia.'' He mummbled. And she thought she heard a little 'down under' in his voice before.

''Oh. How long where you there?'' She asked.

''Not long, I moved to the states when I was still little...'' John muttered.He wasn't looking in her eyes or, face, John was peering at her lips.

''Want your candy now?'' He suddenly asked, glancing up at her green eyes.

It didn't take a brain surgeon or, a bonefied doctor to guess that he didn't feel comfortable talking about his past. Anyone could see that, and she didn't bother calling him on it or, giving any notice at all. Emma simply replied, ''Yes.'' And that was that, but not before scooting closer. She was suddenly cold and he was practically a space heater. With their foreheads barely touching, breathing in eachother's scent and their eyes half closed. "What's your favorite?''

"Huh..." She mummured very intoxicated like.

"Your favorite candy...Are you high?'' John sat up alittle, staring down at her...She seem alittle too dreamy like.

She blinked and shook her head, ''No...It's just...The body spray your wearing...It smells really, really good.''

John just stared at her. She blinked and stared back. "Am not wearing any spray...''

''Your kidding...That can't be just you.'' Emma sniffed him alittle, it was kinda creepy but cute at the same time. "You smell good...''

''Thanks?'' He grinned alittle.

''Have you ever been high before, John?'' She rested her head on her arms, curled up into a ball.

It felt like Emma was watching this all take place behind her eyes, trapped within her mind as the past her took over and pushed the ghost girl aside. Her lips moving beyond her control, her inner self could only sigh. This happend when the memories caught up, she was her fun loving self again. Her laid back side, her stronger side.

''Uh- Yeah...''

He didn't know if he should lie or, not. So, he told the truth. Yes, he used to get high and shit-faced on the weekends alot but after he got detention for couple months when Mr. Summer's found out he kept to only drinking alittle and stick with his ciggs. But, did she use to get high...Or, does she still? She does kinda look like a smoker...He bet she looks good with a cigg dingling from those faded pink lips.

''Whata about you?'' John sat up fully now and she followed. She seem to look up at the ceiling and weigh her options.

''I use to, I use to drink too. Let me tell you..."' She giggled softly. ''I can hold my own.''

''Do want a beer? I got the good shit, not that crap that Logan drinks.'' John smiled at her, Emma can be his new friend...Well, didn't like to call the people he knew friends. It just sounded werid to him. She can be a new change of sereny, besides bobby acted like some demented- sad -goodie- show from the fifty's sometimes. God forbid he took a hit.

''Why are you so nice?'' She suddenly asked.

John lifted his eyebrows. Yes, he did forget to act like an ass to her. Why was that? He was sacastic, punk and cynical to everyone he knows. But, he didn't feel the need to. It was hard to explain, but it wasn't love...That much he knew.

''I...-Why do ask?'' _Smooth._

''I dunno...It seems your like the...Hmmm, 'Bad Boy'.''

''Bad boys are suppose to be mean?'' Yeah answer her with another question!

''Well...Johnny depp in Cry Baby wasn't mean it was the squares so...Yeah.'' Emma mentally socked herself, her stupid nerd moive trivia.

''I've seen that moive and yeah I agree.Am not gay.'' John felt she needed to know.

''O-okay,'' She rolled her eyes. Why did every guy did that? ''You know people who say no are usually flamming homos.''

''Yeah am a man and I control fire but, in now way am interested in other guys.'' John crossed his arms, Emma just rested her head in her hand.

''What are you talking about controling fire?'' As soon as the words escaped her lips she realized he was a mutant. And his power was fire and she was a human in a school filled with abnormal people. "Oh...'' Emma shifted alittle, why did the room seemed really warm now?

''What's your power?''

Emma gulped. She didn't know what to say, should she lie? Why was she panicing? Maybe she should lie...No! He would want a demostration. But, did she could fly. And how was she going to pull that one off. She started tapping her foot and she stared back at him.

''I don't think anemia counts as a power. Unless you think fainting or, being sick most of the time useful. Of course that would be counted as a weakness and not a power. But what are the up sides of having anemia?And why am rambling? Hmmm, I need to go pounder that.'' Emma got up and walk towards the door.

She completely ingored the question. But, when did his hand he get the yellow ball in his hand. Oh! Oh! That's his power, wow that's cool.

''I can only control it, I can't create it. And no Anemia is a illness not a power.''

Emma nodded, smiling like an idot. ''Yeah...Well-''

''Your a human, aren't you?''

The question stung and she didn't know why. Maybe it was the way he prounced 'Human' it sounded kinda mean. And the look he was given her, it wasn't anger...Just serious and blank.

"That's bad isn't it?'' She slid down the door.''You hate me because am not the same.'' She smiled faintly, ''It doesn't matter who I am does it?''

Her voice got soft like a ghost. And the future took a hold of the past. ''But...'' She didn't want to finish the sentence, like it would matter.

John was shock and pleased how she crumbled, she was human. One of them, yet...What was this damn uncomfortable feeling? This joy of her misery was delicious...What was he saying! A mintue ago she was beautiful and myserious, now she was...Human.

"I am here because I had no where else to go. My family hates me, my grand is dead and Miss Moroe is my godmother. Why are you here? because of your parents couldn't deal with you?'' Both their eyes became hard glared back at one another, the flame in his hand grew and the heat intensfied. ''Did your parents try to kill you? Is that why you have the scar across your throat?''

He laughed, cold laughter that couldn't be controlled. "What ever did you do? Give them heartache?''

Emma face began placid, her eyes glass like and her voice was soft but stern.

"No, they were chickenshits. I got this pretty...'' She placed a slim finger on her neck, tracing the scar. ''From a nut who blamed me for his toubles.''

''What's wrong with you Johnnie? Why the change in character?'' Ah, the past was back with it's sliver tounge. "Did you burn a school down? Burn your house down? I bet you burned up your folks. Did they try to kill you? Or did you kill them because they were 'Human' and didn't understand? I was being judged as a freak way before the likes of you were a mutant." Her voice raised at those last words. And she stood, inviting him for a fight. The heat was up, the fire went out and his face scruinched in anger. His dark eyes glaring in slits at her.

''What's a matter Johnnie?'' Emma deep and a rough as she stood. ''Did I pull at some heart strings?'' Her laughter colder than Bobby's handshakes.

Before they knew it he had her pinned against the door, his hot breath blasting in her face. Her small frame being crushed by his large one while his grip tighten on her hands which were locked at her sides. The anger, frustation and agnst heated and stilled the air. While the small gap between them were filled with breath, dark and deep emotions and the burning.

Emma wiggled under him, his hands hurt her thin wrists and it burned. The way his dark eyes reflected her image and the closeness made her feel trapped and hopless. His anger expression had diminnished some but, he still stared intently at her. Without warning and a half planned attack she push her lips roughly against his in the hopes of catching him off guard. It backfired... Pleasantly.

Don't get him wrong he was shocked but, happily surpised. The passion flowing through their veins, the anger needed a release, what better than sucking face...Hard? The nerves in both of their lips jumped and pivited sending ecxsaty on eletric strings, Emma wanted to break away but could she denie this sudden hunger? It felt too good. John's grip loosen and he pressed his body against hers. They both remembered the fleeting momments of passion from not too long ago, whether it was love or, the love of pleasure. The room suddenly felt like it was spinning, the pressure building up in her chest, the sudden warmth from her core. All too much, she needed to breathe, she was remembering herself and needed some space.


End file.
